Vocaloid Babies
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Sonika, mad at the Popular Vocaloids for becoming so popular that her friends got uninstalled put a spell on the vocaloid turning them into babies. but Rin and Len who were still at the studio weren't affected. so now with the help of Utaloids Teto, Neru and Haku haft to teach the Babies how to talk so they can figure out who did this. Rated T just to be safe.


**I will never stop writing stories.**

**NEVER!**

**Anyway I had an idea so I wrote a new story.**

**Enjoy**

**Miku pov**

I was glad to be home!

I had been at the studio all day and I was glad to lie down in my fluffy leek themed bed.

I held onto my leek shaped pillow and was ready to go to sleep when Luka came in.

"When Rin and Len come home I'm making dinner, what do you want?"

"Anything meat or leek stew."

"Okay, I'll make some leek stew separate for you that you can have with your meat." She said with a smile.

"LUKA!" I heard Meiko yell.

"Someone is here that wishes to speak with all of us," she said standing at the doorway with Luka.

I got up and followed them out.

Gakupo, Gumi and Kaito sat on the couch.

Kaito saved me a spot. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

A girl with green hair walked in.

"Who are you?" asked Gakupo in confushion.

"Sonika, what the hell do you want?" said Meiko.

"Who is Sonika?" asked Luka.

"She's a Vocaloid that came out around the time we did," said Kaito.

"Oh yeah, she the girl everyone compares me to," said Gumi.

"They all compare ME to YOU!" said Sonika in anger.

"Calm down," I said getting up trying to comfort her.

"SHUT UP!" she said pushing me down onto the floor.

Kaito ran to my side.

"WHAT THE HELL SONIKA!" yelled Meiko.

"You "Popular Vocaloids" have ruined everything for us "Un-Popular Vocaloids"! And now there is only one of us left! And it's me! Prima was uninstalled, Sweet Ann was uninstalled, Big Al was uninstalled…Leon and Lola where unistalled last week…"she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Lola…Leon…" said Kaito in a said tone.

"I haft to write songs every day to keep up with you guys and I'm tired of it! So I just haft to eliminate the competition…"

"What the hell are you talking about Sonika?" asked Meiko.

"I have found a spell from the internet that can permanently rid of your voices!" she yelled.

"Gakupo grab her!" Yelled Gumi.

He grabbed her and started to drag her out.

"sdahgfsdfgsfjhggjdbjhgfhdfvddfdhfgsg!" she yelled, next thing I know everything went blank.

**Rins pov**

Len and I were in the Taxi on the way home when I looked over at Len, he was half asleep.

I told Miku I was going to tell Len how I feel today.

I never found I time to do so, Miku would tease scold me for not telling him.

Len's phones started to Ring.

He picked it up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Gakupo," he said answering the phone.

I heard loud crying coming from the phone.

"What the fuck…" said Len holding the phone away from his ear.

He hung up.

"Rin I think something's wrong…" said Len.

"We're here," said the Taxi driver stopping in front of the gate that leads to the big house.

We ran out of the Taxi and into the house.

In front of the door was a small Baby, with long purple hair crying like crazy.

On the couch was a baby with short green hair teething on a couch cushion.

On the floor a baby with teal pigtails that was hitting a baby with blue hair on the head with a leek.

A baby with pink hair was sleeping on the floor and a baby with short brown hair was sitting next to her sucking on an empty sake bottle like it was a baby bottle.

"What the fuck happened here?" asked Len in pure utter confusion.

"They were all turned into babies…" I said confused.

"Who did it?" asked Len.

"I don't know!" I said

"I have a stupid idea!" said Len.

"Tell me," I said.

"How about we teach them to speak, and they can tell us who did it!"

"That might be stupid enough to work, but there are six of them, we are going to need help taking care of them."

"Well then," said Len. "It's time to call the Utaloids."

**The utaloids will be Teto, Neru and Haku.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
